The present invention concerns more precisely a containment system for recovering a hydrocarbon fluid from a leaking device that is situated at the seafloor and that is leaking the hydrocarbon fluid from a well.
Recovering oil that is leaking from an under water oil device is a great problem, especially for oil devices that are installed at deep sea floor.
The explosion on the “Deepwater Horizon” platform in the Gulf of Mexico demonstrated how much such a containment system is difficult to control.
One of the main problems was the formation of hydrates that clogged the used containment system.
For example, at a depth of around 1500 meters, the sea water is cold (for example around only 5° C.) and at a high pressure. These environmental conditions may transform the sea water and hydrocarbon fluid into hydrates having a quasi-solid phase and which can fill and clog any cavity.